Elite Force: The rescue
by Desbrina
Summary: The first installment. The Hazard Team must rescue missing crewmembers.
1. The Mission

Disclaimer: Star Trek Voyager and its characters belong to Paramount and its affiliates. I own nothing

We backed away as the Borg came closer. We were surrounded. I could see the I-Mod on the table. They had adapted to our weapons. I had to get that I-Mod. Telsia stared firing and I dived for the I-Mod. As I grabbed it I stared firing. All the Borg fell and the scenario ended. Tuvok walked in. 

"Congratulations Lt. Munro. You rescued your team and got the I-Mod. The Captain wishes to see you and your team in one hour. Till then I suggest you rest." Tuvok left

One hour later

We stood in the Captains ready room. She explained the mission. We were to infiltrate an alien ship that had attacked us and kidnapped crewmembers.

"Head down to hazard ops and get kitted up. Dismissed," Janeway said. We headed to hazard ops. I had been given a list of missing crewmembers. I read through it. Commander Chakotay, Lt. Paris. The list went on. We got to hazard ops and picked up our weapons. We headed for the transporter room. Tuvok was waiting for us.

"You will beam down into the closest location to the missing crewmembers," Tuvok said. We stood on the transporter pad. We disappear and reappear on the alien ship.

"We don't want to alert them that we're here. Don't fire unless you have to," I say. "Lets go."

To Be Continued.


	2. The Mistake

We head for the main compartment where the crewmembers were being held. I could hear footsteps around the corner. I take a look round and see 3 aliens in a room. I signal to Chell and Jurot to move to the other side of the room.

"We'll have to be very quiet to get past them, one at a time," I said. Chang was the first to go. He got a little way when the guard turned around. Luckily he managed to hide behind a crate before he was seen.

"Did you hear something?" one of the aliens asked. The others shrug. The 3 aliens go into another room and we head forward. In the room were the missing crewmembers.

"There's no way we'll get into there without being seen," Telsia said.

"We'll have to find another way round. There's another room up the top there. Maybe we can get up there and attack from above," Chell suggested.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day," Chang said. We carry on in the corridor that we are in and get to a room. The path splits in two.

"Jurot, Chell you go through the left one, Telsia, Chang your with me in the right one. Lets go."

Meanwhile in the holding room.

"Chakotay, do you think Voyager will rescue us?" Tom said.

"Of course they will. I bet the Captain's already sent a team over here," Chakotay replied.

"If she had wouldn't they have gotten us out yet?"

"Be quiet," one of aliens said. The two of them shut up.

Back with the hazard team.

We follow the path and there's another split. We see Jurot and Chell.

"We're not going that way then," Chang said.

"One choice left," I say. We head up the corridor and up some steps. When we get to the top we see some more alien.

"We've been expecting you," one says, and they start firing. I manage to get out of the way but I don't know if they saw me. The rest of the team had been hit and caught.

"There's another, find it," one of them said. I had been seen but they don't know where I am.

"Who and what are you," Chell said.

"We are the Kortans. We rule over this part of the galaxy and anyone who enters without permission is killed, just like you'll soon be." They were taken down to the holding cell where the others were.

"Now we're not going to get out of here," Tom said as he saw them approach.

"What happened?" Chakotay asked.

"They knew we where here. Lt. Munro is still out there. She may still be able to save us," Telsia replied.

"On here own, yeah right," Tom said.

To be continued. No more till I get some reviews. Its my first Fan Fiction so be kind.


	3. The Rescue

The End of Chapter 2

"We are the Kortans. We rule over this part of the galaxy and anyone who enters without permission is killed, just like you'll soon be." They were taken down to the holding cell where the others were.  
"Now we're not going to get out of here," Tom said as he saw them approach.  
"What happened?" Chakotay asked.  
"They knew we where here. Lt. Munro is still out there. She may still be able to save us," Telsia replied.  
"On here own, yeah right," Tom said.

Chapter 3

"She's done it before," Telsia reminded him.

"I'm sure she can take care of herself, but we must find a way out of here," Chakotay said.

"Yeah, before they kill us," Chell butted in.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked.

"They say we trespassed in their space. Anyone who enters without permission is killed," Chang said.

"I hope your right about Munro," Jurot said.

I saw the aliens take them into the holding room; it's up to me to save them. I hope I can do it, I've done it before but there weren't any lives on the line. I headed back up to the room up top. When I got there, there weren't any aliens there. I crept up to the balcony and looked down. I could see the rest of my team and the missing crewmembers in the middle, behind a force field. I put my riffle through one of the gaps and aimed it at the leader, or the one I thought was the leader. I fire, a direct hit. He falls to the floor. The others pull their guns out and fire but the railings protect me from the shots. I aim at another, fire and he falls down. I do this over and over again till they're all dead. I go back down the stairs in a hurry, I spot some more aliens heading for the same room as me. I shoot them and they fall.

"Alex, you can disable the force field from that control panel over there," Telsia calls to me. I head over to the panel and press a few buttons. The force field drops.

"We can't beam out from here, we'll have to go to the first room," Chell says.

"That could be a problem," Jurot said as they get their weapons. "If the guards have been alerted they will be on the lookout for us."

"We'll just have to be on the look out for them then," I say. We head for the room we first beamed into. There 4 aliens were waiting for us.

"You will not escape. There's no way out. I don't know how you got in but you'll die now," one of them said.

"You talk to much," I said as we fire on them, they fall. "Munro to Voyager, we have them." We all got beamed out.

The End


End file.
